sparktheelectricjesterfandomcom-20200213-history
Float
Float is a part of a group of renegade robots, along with Flint and their leader Double, introduced in'' Spark the Electric Jester 2. Her group was hired by Freom to kill Fark. Appearance Float possesses a distinct, humanoid appearance, due to her being a Formie turned cyborg. She is a light gray. Her arms and legs have no hands or feet respectively, instead tapering into yellow points. Yellow feathers float above her arms, one above each half of her arm. When in combat, four more, larger feathers appear behind her. She wears pink eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick. Her name is engraved under her left eye, but only in-game. Her hair goes down to her waist, and transitions from purple to pink at the ends. She wears a red hat, with a fluffy brim and pom at the end. Her pink dress reaches her knees, and fans out. The collar and hem of her dress are lined with fluff. When enraged, she loses all of her clothes, only keeping her hat. Her sclera becomes black, her hair becomes shorter, and she constantly wears a wide, sharp-toothed grin. Glowing yellow markings are shown on her neck and torso. Personality Float is confident in herself, that sometimes displays itself in cockiness. However, she apparently has no real reason to fight, according to what both her and Flint say during their conversation before Castela Blanca. She has a soft spot for Flint. This softness may have been extended to Fark as well, as Float saw a brief longing for friends from him. If what Astra said after her boss fight was true, Float didn't want to kill Fark in the first place, not going through with her threats, much to Fark's confusion. Abilities Float's main weapons are a pair of glowing yellow blades, summoned from the ends of her arms. She can perform a spinning slash, a forward charge, or a jump slash in her Rage form. She can also summon glowing white projectiles and bursts of energy that home in on their target. In her Rage form, Float can summon a large red circle with a devilish smiling face. The circle will follow a target, and rapidly damage them, putting pressure to avoid both her and the circle. True to her name, she can hover and fly around with ease. History Presumably, before the events of Spark the Electric Jester, Float was enrolled in the military and converted into a prototype cyborg (whether forcibly or willingly isn't stated). However, she was deemed a failure, and thrown away. Float was fully conscious during this, her cybernetics keeping her body alive. She spent some time there, and Astra describes the experience as "being buried alive". Double and Flint found her body, rescuing her. Float's earliest memories are of those two, and a strange red room. She also stated that she was unable to move for some time after they found her. Float was hired along with her group to kill Fark, and she was to intercept him at the abandoned amusement park, Castela Blanca. She and Flint share what would be their last conversation, talking about Float's reason to fight, and her amnesia. They part ways, and Float soon confronts Fark in an odd, ethereal room, warped by holographic nanomachines. The two fight and Float is soon pushed into her Rage form. However, she loses the battle, falling to the ground, dead. As Fark and Astra talk, Astra says that Float may have never wanted to kill Fark in the first place. She reasons that some people may say they're going to do something, but end up not following through. Flint later attempts to exact his revenge on Fark, after the jester killed Float. Flint failed, but escaped. Trivia *Float is named after a variable in coding with the same name. Floats in coding are variables with a fractional value, and have decimal places, unlike whole number integers. *Float could be based on Mistral from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, which LakeFeperd has taken inspiration from before. She is the only female member of a group of outlaws, a cyborg, has pink/purple hair and both claim they have nothing to fight for. *Float was originally nicknamed "Mage-Chick", and her original design showcased her with pink hair and a purple visor. This design noticeably doesn't have a hat, showing "Mage-Chick" with slicked back, blue antennae. Gallery MageChick.png|Mage Chick concept art. FloatWink.gif|Development shot of Float winking. FloatProgress.png|Sketch, line art, and the final image of Float. AndyFloat1.png|Float art by Andy Tunstall. AndyFloat2.png|Float's rage form, stylised Float.Rage();. AndyFloat3.png AndyFloat4.png Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Bots Category:Cyborgs Category:Female Category:Formies